Computers and Consumer Electronics (NowhereMash)
Computers and other electronics are ubiquitous in modern society. There is a huge variety of consumer electronics, and the quality and price of these products varies just as widely. The statistics for these items represents an average representative. Higher quality electronics can be purchased as Mastercraft items. Lower quality goods can be found as well, but these inferior items are not often worth the money saved. Camera, 35mm A somewhat outdated technology, many professional and amateur photographers still swear by 35mm film cameras. A 35mm camera produces images of incredible quality and can accept many different lenses, but the film must be developed in a photo lab before the images can be reviewed. Camera, Digital The modern standard in photography, digital cameras store images electronically. This storage is typically a removable memory card, but many cameras also have built-in hard drives. Because these cameras utilize digital storage, photographs can be reviewed immediately and downloaded directly to a computer system, rather than having to wait for film to be developed. Camera, Disposable A cheap, single-use camera, disposable cameras are available in both 35mm film and digital varieties. Either way, the camera's storage is built-in and inaccessible by the consumer, and must be turned in to a photo lab to be printed. Film Film is the media upon which non-digital photographs are stored, and comes in a variety of sizes and speed. The listed price represents a 24 exposure roll of high-speed film. Many drugstores and photo shops provide 1-hour film development service. The listed price for film development represents the cost of getting two prints of each shot on a roll, or one of each and any two also blown up to a larger size. Cell Phone, Basic A basic cell phone is a no-frills mobile phone. While mostly displaced by modern smartphones, basic cell phones are still common among the budget-conscious and those who don't need anything beyond a simple mobile communication device. Cell Phone, Smartphone Smartphones are the most common form of cell phone among modern consumers. Far more than a mere cell phone, smartphones sport many other utilities, from office suites and note-taking apps to games and weather widgets, as well as providing Internet access. Computer, Desktop The most common type of computer system, desktops are bulky but powerful, and usually more affordable than notebook computers. A desktop computer setup comes with a keyboard and mouse, monitor, speakers, and the computer tower itself. Computer, Notebook Slim, lightweight, and portable, notebook computers are capable of performing all of the functions of a desktop unit. However, their portability and convenience comes at a higher price than a comparable desktop model. Computer, Tablet Essentially a very slim computer with an integrated touch-screen monitor, tablet computers are the most recent consumer computer product available. While their hardware lacks the power of its larger cousins, tablets are still very popular because of their convenience and ease of use. Digital Audio Recorder A digital audio recorder is a tiny device, about the size of a deck of playing cards, that can record up to eight hours of audio and can be connected to a computer to download the recording. A typical digital audio recorder does not have an extremely sensitive microphone and only pick up sounds within ten feet. Portable Satellite Phone Portable satellite phones resemble bulky cell phones and functions in much the same way. However, because it communicates directly via satellite, it can be used anywhere on Earth, even in remote areas well beyond the extent of cellular service. Calls made with a satellite phone are expensive, averaging around $2 per minute. Printer Printers are used to create hard copies of text and image files. The price listed is for a consumer-quality inkjet or laser printer. Scanner Generally speaking, a scanner is the exact opposite of a printer, being a device for transferring hard copy documents and images into digital format. The price listed is for a consumer-quality flatbed scanner. Two-Way Radio A two-way radio is a handheld radio transceiver that communicates with any similar device operating on the same frequency and within range. The basic model has only a handful of channels and a two-mile range. The professional model allows the user to program in twenty different frequencies from thousands of choices, making it likely that the user can find a frequency that isn't being used by anyone else within its 15-mile range. It can be used as a handset or with the included voice-activated headset.Category:NowhereMash Category:NowhereMash Gear